


Tap Bonding

by DukeCyrilTheWriter



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, First Time, Hot Springs, Kiran doesn't play a major role here, Sex, Some Characters may be aged up for reasons, This spawned from an image i got, a bit less Lachesis and Michalis than i had originally planned to have, hot spring sex, implied sequel, two couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeCyrilTheWriter/pseuds/DukeCyrilTheWriter
Summary: Fir, Michalis, Lachesis and Camus are in the march towards the prize against Nohr's royals in a tap battle. When they reach the top, they find something between themselves that they never thought they had, unleashing some hidden sexual tensions they shared between themselves.





	Tap Bonding

Kiran called a rather strange team into his office; Fir, Michalis, Camus and Lachesis. The four had never really bothered to get to know each other, as they each had come from different worlds, except Camus and Michalis, who mostly avoided each other over their own personal animosities. “Today, I want all of you to go and fight in the Tap Battle against Nohr’s royals. I also want to see you all develop closer bonds. Climbing up the Tap Dungeon should prove a long and harrowing trip, so if you’re with someone you can trust, that’ll end better for you than if you’re alone.” The quartet nodded, and were subsequently dismissed, save for Fir. “Here, take this Fir.” Kiran handed the Elibian myrmidon an eye covering mask, with black lines giving the gold colored mask a bit of extra detail and definition. “Where did you get this?” She turned the mask over in her hands, exploring each crevice and fine detail it bore. She was impressed, even in spite of the seemingly vision obscuring eye coverings. Fir donned the mask, and found that her vision through the eyes of the mask was as perfect as when she was without the mask. “It was a gift, someone entrusted it to me, and i’m giving it to you because I think you deserve it.” Fir smiled wide, giving a bow before leaving to reconvene with the rest of the team being sent to the Tap Dungeon.

Michalis and Lachesis were engaged in some light conversation, Lachesis having insisted that the king of Macedon join her, the Queen of Nordion, for a light tea before venturing out into the Tap Dungeon. “Excuse me you two, but where is Sir Camus?” She paused at their table, Lachesis directing the myrmidon towards the outdoors training arena, where Camus was currently getting in some extra training on his horse with the legendary lance, the Gradivus. Fir stepped outside, trying to wave down the Grustian general. He paused, resting the tip of his lance lightly on the ground. “Yes, lady Fir? How may I help you?” Fir drew her sword, the Nameless Blade. “I want to train with you, I don’t want to just be left in the dust.” The Grustian nodded, spinning his lance into a fighting stance. Fir did the same, taking the first swing. Camus suffered a little damage, swinging his lance. A single strike sent the myrmidon flying backwards, but she caught herself, taking another swing at the horseman. This swing had more power behind it, backed up by her rather strong resistance stat, the special skill Glacies. “Impressive, young one, but you are finished here.” Another swing from the Gradivus sent the myrmidon flying backwards again, hitting into one of the training dummies a short distance away and didn’t rise. Camus rode over to her side quickly, jumping off his horse and examining her as best as he could without getting too forward. He was a knight of Grust, and had a code of honor he held himself to with absolutely zero room for faltering or error. Seeing no fatal wounds, he lifted her carefully and brought her inside to Lachesis. “Oh my!” Lachesis quickly got her Physic+ staff, and healed Fir. 

Fir stirred within about 5 minutes of her healing, and sat upright with a groan. “Try not to move too much, Fir. He nailed you pretty badly there in training.” Lachesis spoke rather informally to her recently acquired charge, offering up a smile to the myrmidon. “At least Sir Camus did not fatally injure you. You’ll scar a bit, but you’ll be ready to go in about an hour. Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble.” Fir looked visibly relieved at what Lachesis had said, “Thank you, miss…” She paused, not quite sure on Lachesis’ name. “Lachesis, just so you’re clear on it.” She didn’t sound mean, but rather very gentle. Fir starting moving to get out of bed, Lachesis grabbed the girl’s arm. “Please try to stay in bed, just so you don’t wind up getting hurt more.” Fir sighed, getting back into the bed. Camus entered into the room, looking very guilty about what he did. “I...I apologize profusely for what I did. I am very glad that you are okay.”He pulled a free chair and sat next to Fir. “Sir Camus, you are injured, why haven’t you been healed?” Camus straightened himself out, shaking his head. “I am fine, milady. As long as you are safe and healed, my own injures are a distant matter.” Fir was still fairly confused by the general, but kodecided to let it go. Lachesis stood up, moving towards the door. ‘I’ll leave you two to have a less violent interaction between yourselves.” 

After Lachesis left, Camus drew a little bit closer to Fir. “Again, I am very sorry for what I did to you. If you can forgive me, I am very glad. Personally, I do not think I can forgive myself for what I did. Thankfully, you are unharmed….I could never forgive myself if you met a fatal end…” Fir and Camus were both silent for a few minutes. “Sir…. SIr Camus…. What… happened in your world?” Fir broke their tense silence, asking a simple question that set off many red flags in Camus’ brain, that maybe this girl was pressing too far into his darker secrets. “You…. don’t want to know, lady Fir.” Clearly the Grustian had something to hide, and wanted whatever it was to stay buried in his past. However, Fir was not one to just let things go so easily, tenacious as she was. So, the myrmidon pressed further, a bit of morbid curiosity refused to let go of whatever this man was hiding. “I think i do want to know. Otherwise i’ll crack out the nameless blade on you!” She was halfway between joking and being absolutely serious. Camus sighed, feeling that he was cornered. So, he decided to open up the locks on his darkest secret. “I had someone I loved….. and I had to kill her. They threatened to destroy everything I had, my family, my brothers in arms, even myself… I could never forgive myself after I did what I had done…. Princess Nyna… forgive this honorless knight…” He did not cry, but he was clearly suffering under what he had done. Fir was silent, having no words for what the Grustian had just told her.

Once more, the Grustian and Elibian were left in silence. Neither had a word that would break the silence. The air was not full of tension, but just of fear and nervousness. Camus was afraid over what he had said. He was expecting the myrmidon to reach over and at the very least punch him, but nothing happened. Instead, she put a gentle hand on his leg. He felt like he jumped out of his skin when she did that, not used to the gentle touch of a woman, especially not one who was a few years his junior. “S-sir Camus… I know it may be hard to move on from that, but there is an opportunity to move forward here.” She tried to be gentle, but it came off a bit harsh unintentionally. Michalis opened the door on their tender moment. “Okay, you two. Time to go.” The pair jumped, with Fir letting out an “Eep!” “Time to go. Move!” He left, leaving the door wide open. 

At the entrance to the tap dungeon, the assembled team was ready to head inside. Lachesis was in the top position, followed by by Michalis, then Camus and Fir in the bottom position. And on they marched into the Tap Dungeon. The beginning floors were relatively easy, up past Peri, one of Prince Xander’s retainers. Despite the girl’s force and tenacity, she went down fairly easy, Fir giving the majority of the hits onto the cavalier. Onward they marched, Fir and Camus taking time to talk with each other, comparing fighting styles and training ideologies. The pair found a lot in common between themselves, much to both of their surprises. In being a knight of Grust and a myrmidon searching to become a master of their blade, they expected to find little to nothing in common between themselves. But, they were more alike than what they thought. They continued their march up the tap dungeon, facing down Elise, Leo and Camilla with continued ease. They had reached the final floor of the tap dungeon, floor 100. Finding the boss, they found Laslow fighting them, instead of his liege, Prince Xander. But, in dispatching Laslow, out came the Nohrian Prince himself. The battle was harsh, but finally the Prince went down, relinquishing access to the treasure at the peak of the Tap Dungeon, the Hot Spring. The Hot Spring was a rare treat for the heroes to use, as it relaxes the muscles and gave relief to old wounds. The only unfortunate part for some was that the Hot Spring itself was unisex, so for the nervous, shy and otherwise uncomfortable around the opposite sex often opted out of the Tap Dungeon for their own personal reasons. Which left Kiran little choice on who to send, which is why the ragtag team he assembled for the Tap Dungeon was composed of a horse rider, a healer, an infantry sword unit and a dragon rider. 

Fir had never seen the Hot Spring before, as she hadn’t been called on for the Tap Dungeon. She quickly disrobed in the women’s section of the relatively small changing area that the Hot Spring had. The others moved in at a slower rate, a bit taken aback by Fir’s eagerness. The Hot Spring itself was very large, the slightly yellow water giving off steam non stop. It featured many rocky outcroppings, many large enough for someone, or two someones, to hide behind. Fir was the first in the water, leaning on a large rock some distance from the edge of the pool. Camus came in second, moving to be closer to Fir, but a definite distance away, mostly out of fear of impropriety to a woman. Lachesis and Michalis came out around the same time, and kept themselves distant from the others, but also from each other. Michalis more than Lachesis. The party had been given leave to spend as much time as they wanted to in the Hot Spring, as the battles were harsh and the four had not had a break in a long while. Lachesis and Michalis left one after the other, each one about an hour apart from each other, leaving Fir and Camus alone with each other. 

The two moved a little closer to each other, resting on two alternate sides of a large rock. They talked across the rock at each other, a bit too scared to move across to the other side. So, they chatted their time away, and it was soon dusk. Finally, Fir took a deep breath and mustered up the courage to say something that had building up inside her. The Tap Dungeon had actually taken about a week to get through, and she and Camus had been spending a lot of time talking with one another very often. “S-sir Camus… I… I think I have developed feelings of romance for you.” She was nervous and a bit poetic, but shockingly blunt. Camus was surprised, but gave a quick sigh. “I… I have been feeling the same way, milady. I would have said it first, but I fear you would have simply said no.” His voice was full of relief.

Camus moved closer to Fir, who did not move away. The water stood at about mid thigh for Camus, and it showed off his chiseled, muscular body, featuring some scars of his own. Fir was still sitting down, and she had her towel covering her chest. Camus sat next to her, placing a hand around her, and she leaned on his chest. Her right hand drifted down on its own, brushing against his towel, and subsequently against his half hard package. She pulled it back in fear, looking at Camus for any reaction, and the Grustian was bright red, swallowing hard. “I.. I apologize for this improper display, milady.” Fir shook her head. “No, no, that was my fault anyways. But…. um… you did feel very nice….” She nervously held her right hand in her left, and her towel did nothing to hide the fact of her arousal as her nipples poked against the moistened fabric. 

“S-so…. This might mean we have more than an emotional desire for each other…” Both heroes were bright red in the face, slowly removing their towels and putting them on the rock behind them, as it had a decently sized outcropping where they could place them. Fir’s small, pert breasts featured a small nipple and areola on each, and she had to fight her instincts to cover them fairly hard, as she was not used to any man seeing her in the nude. Camus was nervous as well, having never exposed himself to another woman, not even to his first love, Nyna. His penis was a bit above average, reaching 6 inches hard, where he was at the current moment. The pair of virgins started with some rather sloppy kissing, trying to be a little sexy and sultry to their partner, even if it didn’t come off as such. Camus gently lifted the mask Fir had received from the summoner off her face, exposing her lovely grey blue eyes to his face. He placed the mask with their towels, and started kissing Fir in other areas, her neck, her breasts, her stomach, down to her rather wild and unkempt bush. Camus moved his tongue into the bush, finding her slit amongst all of the purple colored hairs. 

He teased her clitoris, lightly tapping it with his tongue and giving it small licks. All of the stimulation produced a great deal of moans from the myrmidon, as well as producing a clear fluid, that the Grustian slurped up with little rhyme or reason. He came back out, mostly through Fir’s pressing. “I… I want that…. Inside me…” She directed his attention to his penis. He nodded, leaning her against the rock in a semi-missionary position, as they were upright in the Hot Spring. He lined himself up with her slit, again a little hard to find amongst her considerable bush, but he entered into her, taking both of their virginities in one fell swoop. As he thrust into her, a little harshly as he did not have an exact gauge of what his speed should be, she bled onto him, her hymen broken, signaling her virginity truly being taken. They continued in this same position, the air filled with the moans of the two recently awakened virgins, and Camus came inside of Fir without warning, leaving them both panting, and Camus’ cum dripping out of her and into the water. 

It was night after the two had finished cleaning themselves up and met once again outside of the changing areas, Camus giving Fir a kiss on her lips. However, Fir was the one to comment. “Could… we do that… again sometime? The… what was it….?” She didn’t quite know what they did was sex, but Camus understood what she meant. “When we get back to the Order, we can. But let’s not forget about our training.” Fir nodded, accepting the terms. “I love you, Sir Ca-” Camus shook his head, cutting her off. “Just Camus, Milady.” Fir nodded. “And just call me Fir, please.” The new couple went from the hot spring back down to the latest base camp to get some rest before returning to the Order of Heroes.


End file.
